


You Made History

by Little_Author_Chan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Bad Writing, Cute, Ice Skating, Let’s try to love these gay beans, M/M, Sadness, Short Story, Still learning how to tag, Victor needs a hug, Yoi - Freeform, You have been warned...., Yuuri Katsuki - Freeform, brief appearance of Yurio, first comic!, injuries, it May be sad?, it may not be sad, not edited, please mind my poor grammar, totally gay, victor nikiforov - Freeform, victurri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Author_Chan/pseuds/Little_Author_Chan
Summary: He heard it before he felt it.~~~~~Someone’s bound to get hurt while on the ice, right?———(My summaries suck. This is an old fanfic! Testing the waters before I try to write something else. Enjoy!)





	1. Uneasy Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was posted on my Wattpad! While my username may be different, I can ensure it is me!

He heard it before he felt it.  
~~~~~  
Yuri woke up with an uneasy feeling lurking over him. It was the first night he slept under his own covers in over a month, but something just felt... off. Sitting up and Rubbing his brown eyes of sleep, the black haired skater clumsily reached for his glasses on the stand next to his bed. Only after a lazy yawn and his eyes finally adjusting to the dimly lit room did he notice the other man.... right next to him. Startled, Yuri jumped back, causing the mattress to move with the impact. Piercing blue eyes fluttered opened and immediately found the surprised brown ones. Yuri let's out a sigh of relief, finally processing that it was simply his coach. Victor slowly sat up, barely conscious. The black haired male could only chuckle at how cute the older man looked. His silver hair was slightly messy, and a little line of drool came out of his mouth. Victor, at 28 years of age, loved to be around other people at all times. Especially after he started coaching the man in front of him. Little did anyone know, the five time gold medalist hated being alone. So once yuri came into his life, he decided to be by his side almost everywhere. And that included sleepy time. 

Finally after stretching for a few seconds did Victor wake up enough to mumble a good morning followed by a yawn.the other simply sighed. 

"Victor, you should have at least knocked last night. It's not just us anymore." Yuri pouted as he remembers how crazy his family can get once there's a misunderstanding. 'Victor hates being alone, that's all' Yuri thinks to himself as he looks down. There's nothing else... somehow, that thought only adds to the anxiety already present within him. 

Victor has become very good at reading his students moods. While he has yet to master the skill, he still knows when there's something bothering him. "Gomen, gomen. " the silver haired man says with a lazy smile "I'm just not use to being without you near by." The younger simple chuckles at that remark, and gives his coach a bashful smile. 'Maybe I just felt lonely' he thinks. Victors smile certainly lifts some of the uneasiness off his shoulders.

Victor sighs with relief once he sees Yuri smile. "You must have missed me too." The elder says with a wink, earning him a blush.  He continues to get out of Yuri's bed, satisfied that whatever was bothering the boy has passed. As he's about to leave the room to return to his own, he barely hears the next phrase whispered.

"Yeah... I guess I did..." 

A light blush immediately rushed to Victors cheeks. Knowing that those words were probably not meant to be heard, victor plays dumb. He wouldn't want his little piggy to be embarrassed throughout all of practice today. Victor continues out the door with a small smile.

"I'll meet you at the rink in half an hour, moya lyubov." Yuri only looked out the open door in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! I will post more if interested! (*´♡`*)


	2. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear lord this has so many mistakes in it. That is a minor pun.

The coolness of the rink immediately hits Yuri's warm cheeks. He decided that he needed to clear his mind with a jog... which eventually turned into a run as he realized the time. Victor was already on the ice, warming up with a quad. Yuri stripped of his heavier jacket, revealing the dark blue shirt underneath. He kicked off his shoes and skillfully laced his skates in a matter of seconds. After stretching for ten minutes or so, he joined his coach on the ice. 

"Took you long enough, little piggy." What a tease Victor is, yuri thought as he mumbled an apology. "That's it!" The older man had an excited expression on his face... too excited. Yuri gulped, knowing this practice wasn't going to be easy.  "Quadruple flips are our main focus today! You must land two to my satisfaction before you can have a break!" 

"B-but!" Yuri was lost for words at the difficulty Of the task Victor just gave him. The only flip that has satisfied Victor was the one he did at finals.

"No buts!" The silver haired man gave him an innocent closed eyed smile "warm up so we can begin!"

\-------

Just one more... Yuri thought as his chest ached for air. He had been performing quadruple flips for the past hour, and only one has satisfied Victor. Luckily, the man was pleased enough to give Yuri a small break to catch his breath. But refused to do anything else until the second flip was done. Just one more.... Yuri calmed his breathing and imagined what he wanted to do. He imagined victors flawlessness in doing the jump. He remembered the emotions he put into the one he did in Barcelona. He opened his eyes confidently. He was going to do this! However that uneasy feeling began to seep back into his chest. Just ignore it Yuri, you can do this. 

The young skater prepares for the jump with victors eyes watching him closely. Everything is perfect. The speed that goes into the jump, the angle at which his body spins, the emotions upon the skaters face. Victor swears his heart skips a beat at the beauty in which is in front of him. He even begins to skate over, ready to congratulate his student. But as he lands, an echoing crack fills the rink, followed by the color red. 

Yuri heard it before he felt it.


End file.
